High temperature rechargeable molten salt batteries have been known that use transition metal sulfide cathodes, a LiAl alloy anode, and a molten lithium-salt electrolyte. Although these batteries have enjoyed some use as pulse power type batteries, it would be desirable to develop higher energy pulse power type batteries as well as improving the specific energy and power of these batteries for electric vehicles, load leveling, military, and space applications.